


A Linumi Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [34]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Linumi Fanfic

            “Lin my dear, how would you like to come away with me to an AU fanfic where you and my brother were never an item and we can have countless wonderful times together, hopping from story to story, avoiding the rather unfortunate implications of you settling for Tenzin’s brother after the two of you ended your relationship that any sort of canon fanfic would have?”

            Lin raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Bumi, at his hand on her shoulder, at his other held out in jest, and said, “Your sister beat you to that offer, unfortunately.”


End file.
